Just like every other year
by dragonlore1981
Summary: Every year the Scott kids meet up to pay respects and catch up


It was as if nothing had changed in Tree Hill since the Scott's had all left it. The only thing that seemed to change was the logo of the Ravens. It was more cartoon then when he had played there. The logo was blazon all over main street as he drove through the sometimes quiet town. It was only the second time that the Ravens brought home a state championship. The last time was about 25 years ago. Main street was not the final destination, not even the trip down memory lane. It was time to return and pay respects to the man that shaped his life in so many ways, like they did every year.

The old Mustang purred through the streets on its way to the cemetery where far too many people who he knew where buried. Following the well worn tracks that the cars made who paid their respects to the dead the Mustang stopped behind another classic car. _The_ Comet. Hard to believe that old beast was still going.

With a crooked smile that seemed out of place in such a sad place he walked up to the thin figure with a mess of hair looking down at an old gray tombstone. "Hey short stuff. I see your hair is still trying to figure out what to do with its life"

The woman just turned around and in a voice that didn't match her body "Keep it up and there will be two Keith Scott's buried here" and then she smiled "How's it going little brother?"

Keith wrapped his right arm around his sisters waist to comfort her. It was so hard for her to come here, she hated cemeteries. "Its going good. Mom and Dad are both visiting Aunt Brooke. They have sooo much to catch up on since they haven't talked in two days" he rolled his eyes. Keith never quiet understood that friendship. His dad had a relationship with Aunt Brooke but was screwing around with his mom the whole time, then broke that off and went with Aunt Brooke again and then back to mom. How could they possibly be friends? "Its good though. Where is Jamie? And Lily for that matter?"

"We all gotta stop meeting like this. People will begin to talk!" Keith and Sawyer turned around to see that simple smirk Jamie always had on his face with Lily in tow with the same smirk "Hey everyone. How long has it been?" Jamie said and the pleasantries started.

Keith started to talk but was elbowed in the gut by his sister all that was heard was ooph " Well its been about a year since we all met up, like it has been for the past 10 years. Life is good on my side. How about you Lily? Lily?" Sawyers voice faded.

Lily had moved away from the group and was standing in front of the same grey tombstone that Keith and Sawyer were looking at a minute ago. Lily's head was bowed and silent. She was talking to her father again. The crowd went quiet. She kissed the rose she brought with her and laid it in front of his stone. The man she never got a chance to know, her father. Wiping a single tear from her eye she turned around and was all the sudden getting hugs from her family. With all the hurt they felt it was nothing compared to what she felt. And just like every year she left the hug walked over to Dan Scott's tombstone, spit on it, knocked the dirt off her feet over his grave and walked away. Jamie quietly put his hand on his uncle's tombstone said a few soft words and walked to Dan's grave and laid a single spent shell on the same spot he did every year. Sawyer and Keith walked up together to the tombstone of the man that helped raise their dad got on one knee and wished him a happy birthday and how much they missed him and walked away paying no mind to the grave stone next to it.

"Hey Jamie, Keith, Sawyer, where to next" Lily called out from her truck window. "We have a whole day to burn"

" You know how much I detest that name. Its either James or Jim. Jamie makes me sound like a kid again." his eyebrows wrinkled in. He dropped the Jamie about the time he hit puberty. "But since its _you_ I guess I can handle it."

Keith whacked Jamie in the back of the head "You will always be Jamie to us" he crooned. "I say we go to Mom and Dad's old house and hang out."

"Nah, I say we visit Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian. We haven't seen them in a while." Sawyer piped up as the remaining group walked to their respective cars.

"Eww I do not want to hang out with your parents and my brother. We vote. Tric, ye olde house or hang out with the old people" Lily was always the quiet one but got her point across.

"Tric" everyone said in unison.


End file.
